


One Love (Two Dragons)

by Molotov_Man



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married in Vegas trope, Request Fill, fun stuff, matching tattoos, minor NejiTen, minor inosaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molotov_Man/pseuds/Molotov_Man
Summary: Sober men can’t be trusted to talk about their feelings; drunk men can’t be trusted not to act on them.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	One Love (Two Dragons)

**Author's Note:**

> request fill for tumblr user whitterwhit  
> request @rock-n-roll-lee

Private security was a booming business, a new frontier with ample opportunities and equally ample danger. The twelve of them—Konoha Squad, elites in protection—had completed the required year of obligatory training with an instructor, then a year on top of that of beta missions, those ranked D or C (potentially deadly, but less so than others). It’d been primarily business start-ups and casinos with high rolling guests, the latest of which had given the squad a free night in the conjoined hotel for taking down a perp. After clearing HR, who were they to deny themselves a night of the things everyone loved about Vegas—namely, drinking?

Drinking contests started innocently enough, with Kiba insisting he could drink Tenten under the table, and Tenten beating him so badly that she took an extra shot for fun. There was cheering and general eye rolling from Shino and Neji, who would have to take their respective competitors back to the room, but the air was light and easy. Lee was banned from the alcohol in every sense of the word. Sakura and Ino were not-so-subtly holding hands, tipsy and sure that they were being secretive. Tenten continued to drink and Neji continued to try to talk her down. Shikamaru was smiling at his phone, and Choji immediately swept in to tease him. Hinata was doling out waters to her inebriated companions.

Naruto couldn’t focus on the drinking (an activity he greatly enjoyed). His eyes were glued to Sasuke, who was sitting across the bar. Sasuke’s eyes were locked with his too, until suddenly the man was beside him.

“Tequila shots.”

Naruto scowled. “You know I hate those,”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You have no taste. Fireball, then.”

“You’re on,”

“I think it’s funny, Naruto,” Sasuke smirked as the bartender set the shots in front of them, “you still think you can beat me after all the times I’ve won.”

“I’ve been training,”

“Oh really? I heard you were drinking margaritas with Hinata and Temari. That’s not exactly training of this caliber.”

Naruto grumbled uneasily. “I told about that in confidence,”

“Really? Well, let’s hope you’ve got an ace up your sleeve, or you’re going to be dead in the first round,”

“Don’t count me out!”

After the third shot, Naruto was reeling. Sasuke, fortunately or unfortunately, wasn’t fairing much better.

“Sas,”

“Mn,”

“Sasuke,” Naruto gripped the counter and leaned into him, pressing his face against his shoulder.

“Yeahmm,”

“Why’d we do that?”

“I’m a winner, Nar. I’mma win,” he slurred, gesturing for another shot.

Sakura slid up beside Sasuke and took the shot the bartender had slid to him. “No dice, boys. Can you get up to the room or do I have to haul your asses?”

“Look who’s talkin’,” Naruto drawled, pointing accusatorially. “You think we needa room when you and Ino do!”

Sakura went starkly red but refused to lose a mental battle with a drunk man. “What do you know? Don’t you have to suck Sasuke’s dick or something?” She stalked back to her seat where Ino was waiting.

“I would if he asked,” Naruto said to no one in particular, his eyelids dropping shut. “Nothin’ wrong with a brojob,”

Sasuke broke out laughing, something he’d never do sober. “Naruto,”

Naruto grinned, popping one eye open to see Sasuke’s laughing face. “Yeah?”

“There’s no such thing as a—“ he hiccuped, “—brojob,”

“Oh really? I’ll prove it to you,”

Sasuke’s breath hitched. “Oh?”

They started leaning into one another only for Naruto to pull back at the last minute. “Shh, Sasuke, I only give the brojobs to special bros,”

He pouted slightly, huffed, then said, “What do I have to do?”

“We’d have to be married,” Naruto said very seriously, stealing Shikamaru’s beer and draining half of it.

Sasuke drank the other half before Shikamaru could bother to protest. “I won’t marry someone who won’t get a matching tattoo with me,”

Naruto squinted at him. “Is this a deal?”

Sasuke leaned in close: “It could be,”

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, seeing which would back down first, then dissolved into childish giggles.

“Let’s do dragons,”

“Big dragons,” Naruto added, wide-eyed.

“On our backs.”

“Believe it!”

They started to scramble off, not remembering the obstacle that their friends posed. Neji stopped them in their tracks.

“Where are you two going to fast?” He kept one hand gently but firmly on the back of Tenten’s neck, assuring that she wouldn’t slip off in his absence.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Naruto tried to keep himself upright and sober-looking with absolutely no success. “Don’t be a narc,”

Neji rolled his eyes. “Alright, Sasuke, are you going to pretend to be coherent?”

Sasuke nodded very seriously. “We are going up to our room to sleep.”

Neji shrugged. “Fine. You pass,” he sat back down.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and they wordlessly made a break for the exit.

•••

“What the...fucking hell,” Sasuke groaned at tried to roll over, only to find he was held in place at multiple points.

There was a warm body behind him and a cold, sharp pull against his wrist — cuffs. His right hand was cuffed to Naruto’s left. God, how drunk was he?

He elbowed Naruto sharply, pushing the sheets off the both of them. “Wake up,”

Naruto grumbled and tugged his hand to no effect.

“*Naruto*,”

“I’m up, I’m up,” he blinked his eyes open and yawned. “My head hurts like a bitch.”

“Mine too. We need to get out of these handcuffs,”

“Out of the what?”

He looked down and found himself chained. Panicking, he tried to slide off the bed and get away, but only succeeded in dragging Sasuke over the bed with him.

“Don’t do that, dumbass!”

“I’m sorry! How did this happen?” Naruto whimpered, his hair sticking out at odd angles.

Sasuke definitely didn’t think that was cute. “Your guess is as good as mine. We just need to find out how to break these,”

There was thud from the other side of the room, and seconds later Tenten stood up from the floor behind the opposite bed, rubbing vigorously at her eyes. Obviously hungover, her eyes were red and thick with tears from her headache.

“I’m going to kill you both,” she growled.

Neji, who had been sleeping on top of the sheets, came to life at the sound of Tenten’s voice. “Hey, what’re you—why is Naruto cuffed to Sasuke, of all people?”

“Why were you in Tenten’s bed, huh?” Naruto fired back.

Neji scowled at him, red-faced. “At least I had the decency to stay fully clothed,”

The cuffed pair looked down at their chests to find them bare. “Don’t avoid my question,”

Tenten grabbed a knife from the hidden sheath in her waistband and Naruto visibly flinched. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up,”

She sliced the thin chain and climbed back into her bed, throwing herself across Neji’s body and falling back to sleep almost instantly, leaving Neji with a faint blush that he tried to hide, fumbling with whether or not he should rest a hand on her waist. Sasuke shifted away from Naruto with a scowl.

“What’re those?” Neji asked quietly, mindful of Tenten sleeping.

“What do you me—oh, Sasuke,”

Naruto splayed a hand across Sasuke’s back before he could turn around.

“Oh, Sasuke, you’re gonna hate this,”

Neji laughed. “You’re not faring so well yourself, Naruto.”

“What? No, I wouldn’t have,” Naruto all but sprinted to the bathroom mirror, Sasuke close behind him.

Identical dragon tattoos spanning the entirety of their backs.

They made eye contact for a long and terrible moment.

“S-Sasuke?”

“I don’t want to hear it, Naruto,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Have you looked at your hand?”

He raised his right on reflex but found nothing there. “What do you mean?”

“No, your other hand,”

A diamond ring with the Uzumaki symbol carved on the back.

“...”

“Well, look on the bright side, Sasuke Uzumaki, that tattoo is pretty badass.”


End file.
